Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a printer with functions of detecting an installing status of an image forming module and a feeding status.
Description of Related Art
In general, a mechanical detector is usually applied to detect whether a paper pass through a passage of a printer by a trigger of paper. But, the above design results that the detector can't detect whether the image forming module is installed in the upper of the housing properly in the period of detecting the pass of paper. An imaging consumable installed in the image forming module need to remove and replace new one after a period of time. Take the mechanical detector for example, if the image forming module is detected firstly by the mechanical detector (mechanical detector is pressed by the image forming module), the mechanical detector is no longer be triggered by papers. This is, the mechanical detector can't detect the pass of paper. However, the image forming module need to be detected for confirming whether the installation of the image forming module is completed so as to execute the follow-up feeding process and image forming process. Thus, the printer applied the mechanical detector for detecting papers needs to an additional mechanism to detect the image forming module. For example, a chip and a circuit board are installed in the image forming module and the frame under the image forming module respectively for sensing whether the image forming module is adjacent. As a result, at least two sets of the chip and the circuit board are needed, and the production costs be increased.